


Of Braids and Summer Training

by RavenReyesWrites



Category: akaashi keiji - Fandom, haikyuu, kozume kenma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenReyesWrites/pseuds/RavenReyesWrites
Summary: If you ask him, he can never tell you when it started (as if he’d tell anyone about it). One second, Kenma was just another setter like him from a rival school. But over the next few days of training, he saw how great and smart of a player he is.And another thing he couldn’t miss was how... effortlessly good-looking he was.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 30





	Of Braids and Summer Training

Akaashi was never the expressive type, and he knows that full well about himself. One can barely gauge any reaction from him, Bokuto included. Sure, he feels happy, excited, and even angry, but he’s just too calm-looking and composed for any of those emotions to be evident on his face.

And so when Coach Yamiji announced another summer training camp with Karasuno and Nekoma, he look uninterested (though it could border on indifferent if one squints). But deep inside, Keiji was glad.

No, he was elated, especially when a particular bleached head appeared in his mind.

If you ask him, he can never tell you when it started (as if he’d tell anyone about it). One second, Kenma was just another setter like him from a rival school. But over the next few days of training, he saw how great and smart of a player he is. 

And another thing he couldn't miss was how... effortlessly good-looking he was.

Sure, he is shorter, draws himself away from the crowd, and unchaotic unlike the other players, but he’s got the kind of aura that Keiji had only felt with him. It’s not unwelcoming, per se, but it certainly intrigued him, more than anything or anyone had before.

They never really talked; the closest he got to conversing with him was when he warned the Nekoma setter that his shoelace was undone during one of their breaks. He received a nod, he mirrored said nod, and that was it.

No, he’s not desperate for Kenma’s attention. He’s... okay with what they have (which is close to nothing to be quite honest). After all, Kenma’s too engrossed with his handheld game consoles to notice any of his moves (not that he’s planning to make some, anyway).

But that particular afternoon, when everyone was free to do whatever they want after a grueling training day, Keiji found himself making his way towards him. As he approached closer, his internal argument with himself got more intense, which, of course did not show on his face. A few seconds later and he realized that it would be too weird to just walk away, considering that Kenma was sitting on the grass two steps away from him.

He swallowed, wiping his suddenly clammy hands over his shorts and sat down beside Kenma who was too focused on pressing the buttons of his blue PSP. Keiji wondered if he even noticed him.

Well, only one way to find out.

“What are you playing?”

...

...

A beat passed and the only response he got was Kenma rapidly pressing on the buttons. Keiji felt that weird tingling sensation in his chest again. He cleared his throat, but the courage he had earlier already zeroed out. He was about to stand up when he finally heard a voice.

“God of War. I’m trying to kill one of the strong warriors,” he said, tucking his hair behind his ear but the strand stubbornly covered his face again.

“Oh. Is it hard?” Keiji managed to ask, his eyes on Kenma’s hand tucking his hair and failing

“Not really. I just need to...” he trailed off, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his character died yet again. “I just need to stop dying.”

Keiji nodded, wanting to focus on Kenma’s words but the lock of hair was too distracting for the both of them. Without thinking, he raised his hand and caught the lock just as it escaped his earlobe yet again. His eyes widened, only realizing what he had done when he was already holding the unexpectedly silky lock of hair.

Kenma looked at him confusedly, his eyes silently darting from his hand to Keiji’s face. All Keiji could do was open his mouth and close it again as words failed him.

“S—Sorry, let me just...” he said, his words petering out as he parted the lock into three equal parts before his deft fingers started braiding it neatly.

All Kenma could do was watch as Keiji carefully braided his hair, half aware that his character was killed yet again as he failed to pause his game.

On the outside, Keiji looked nothing like what his insides is feeling; his heart is beating against his chest and he’s doing his best for his hands to not shake as he neared the end. He felt like he had entered Kenma’s extra-personal space, and feeling the other guy’s eyes on him wasn’t helping with his nervousness at all.

He had never been thankful of his strong composure until that moment.

He took the single rubber band from his wrist, which he picked up from the floor earlier, and used it to secure the braid, before tucking it behind Kenma’s ear. He watched it for a few seconds before finally diverting his eyes towards Kenma’s face.

“So you can focus on your game,” he said simply as he slowly retracted his hands back to his lap.

There was silence between them, almost too silent that Keiji was afraid Kenma could hear his crazily fast heartbeat. After what felt like minutes, he watched as Kenma’s lips turned into a small smile, which he couldn’t help but mirror.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.”


End file.
